The Yellow Streak
by Minato Namikaze999
Summary: Naruto found his dad and Kyuubi when he was 7. After the battlewith mizuki Naruto doesn't gt placed on squad 7 no he got on a differnt1. What will be the same what will be differnt read n' find out. Asukure Naru? InoShika more parings l8r on.


I dont Own Naruto

* * *

Todays the day! Well time to chow down.'' Your favorite demon-vassal-ramen-loving kid said, as he hopped out of bed. '_Hey... you guys I wonder who my sensei is going to be?' He thought ' _Well you did graduate late so you might not have any teammates.' A voice, a male voice to be exact, well his dad's voice to be exacter, said inside his head. He was eating ramen. ''**Why cant you two NOT eat ramen all the time! Why cant you eat dumplings!''** A voice filled with evil said. No one answered, ignoring Kyuubi's horror and how awsome he was rants.

* * *

A blonde hair hazel eyed girl just got dressed after her shower. Her name was Tsunade Namikaze ( I kno wat I'm doing). She was one of the legendary sanin(sp?) along with Jirya Kazama (kno wat I doin') and Orochimaru. "Why do I have to have my grandson as a student, and my cousin. Twice removed, as a second teacher?!" She looked for chakra gloves and made sushi.

* * *

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TEACH MY GODSON!!!" Was heard through the whole village. And Jirya caused it. He then went to look for Minato's head band then he made dango.

* * *

Naruto burst through the doors of the Ninja Academy, He was happy I mean who wouldn't be, he just graduated.** SIT DOWN!!! Stop making people stare! **So Naruto listened to his 'inner-demon' and sat down. When he sat down he thought of when he first met Minato and Kyuubi.

_FLASH BACK_

_A seven year old Naruto just woke up from another beating. He was in a sewer. How did he react well he-_

_' WHY AM I IN A SWER!' He then imagined that the was a cave in there with a lake flowing in it. Animals mostly rabbits and foxes running or hoping around. Then he thought of a bed, nothing fancy, and a few leather chairs. And ramen lots of ramen. _

_Then he saw the 'great' Kyuubi no Kistine with a seal on his back. **Yo!** He said. Then he sweat dropped and Kyuubi glared at the fourth Hokage who was stuffing himself with ramen. 'What I can eat, finally after seven years!' He said noticing Kyuubi's glare. Then Kyuubi and him told him where he was how he got there the seal parents bloodline godparents. His second bloodline. Then the next day Naruto went into the old mans office and asked if it was true. He chocked fainted got up and then said Yes._

_Flash back end._

Naruto laughed. Then he put his i pod on and listened to Hero's Come Back. (That song is awsome in my opinion)

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready? _

Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo stoping  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story

EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN  
Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! 

At this poit Ino and Sakura came in yelling that they have to sit next to 'Sasuke-kun'

_HEY YO WHAT YOU GONNA DO? WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
Taemanaku narihibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
Zenshin wo hashiri risan BREAK IT DOWN  
TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikoekka?  
Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made _

Machi ni matta SHOW TIME  
saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaite Ryakon ni mo tsubureru  
Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue  
Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze  
Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL men

Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO  
Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou  
O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa  
KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete  
LIKE A TERMINATOR  
4 kai, 5 kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)  
Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo

EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN  
Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!

Mou tashou no RISK wa kakugo desho  
_Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)  
Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION  
Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou  
MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou  
ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_  
_Now iruka came in and gave every body a sheet. Naruto didnt bother to pick it up. He will wait till they got dismissed.

_  
Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na  
Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL _

FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD  
Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo  
YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau  
Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou

Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei

EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN  
Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!

EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN  
Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE! 

Naruto picked up the sheet it said:

Team 1' Bob Bobert and Jake

Team 2... _didnt care _He thought

Team 3... _Junk Mail _He thought

Team 4 ... _ah more bills_ He thought

Team 6... _where is my check._ He thought

Team 7 ... Haruno Sakura, Sai ,And Uchia Sasuke- Lead by Kakashi Hatake

Team 8... Hinata , Shino and Kiba Inuzuka- Led by Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9..._Spam mail _He thought

Team 10... Ino Yamanaka Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru – Led by Asuma Sarutobi

Team 11... Uzumaki Naruto – Led By Tsunade Namikaze and Jirya Kazana.

* * *

What will Naruto think I will cotninue my other story i just had writers block and this came in my head . 


End file.
